


Prom night

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Prom, Prom Night, Rough Sex, Sex, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie





	Prom night

Theo kisses his way down Stiles' long neck, nipping little marks and hickeys as he goes. Stiles' hands are intertwined in the back of Theo's white button up, that's only halfway buttoned.

The room is dark. Theo dimmed the lights as soon as they got in. A motel can at least be a little romantic, he figured. Stiles didn't care much for the romance though, when as soon as they walked in he smushed their lips together.

Theo practically rips Stiles' shirt in an attempt to get it off of his body. Stiles unbuckles Theo's belt, as Theo licks a line up Stiles' chest. 

Prom. What a night. Stiles insisted that they shouldn't go, that Scott and the pack don't like their relationship, it'd be better if they didn't go. But Theo has quite a way with words. And it ended up being a fun night. Sure, Theo got a few dirty looks, but he doesn't care what the pack thinks of him.

"fuck, Theo," Stiles mutters, pulling his hips closer. Theo crashes his lips against Stiles' pink swollen ones. They've only been dating for a month or two, but they've been in this position plenty of times.

Theo pulls Stiles pants down in one swift motion, and wraps a hand around his hardening dick. Stiles lets out a breathy moan, and puts one of his hands into Theo's messy hair.

"Stiles," Theo moans, stoking his cock, and sucking on his neck, "stiles- Stiles- fuck-"

Stiles is perfect. Theo knows this to be fact. He's beautiful, and smart, and makes these little noises that are so fucking _perfect_. Theo can't get enough. He still can't believe that he was so lucky to get Stiles. He has this whole long plan, but he didn't even need one, because Stiles came to _him_.

Stiles moans, hands gripping Theo's shoulders. Theo pulls away to pull off his shirt, then leans back down and rubs his thumb along a vein on Stiles' dick. Stiles moans lewdly, the noise echoing around the room.

"You like that?" Theo asks, voice husky, smirk dancing upon his lips. Stiles lets out a breathy moan, and nods his head. Theo can feel the precum leak down his hand.

"Baby," Theo says, nibbling a sensitive spot behind Stiles' ear. Stiles starts to unbutton his shirt, then pulls it off of him, letting out breathy little moans as he goes.

"Theo, c'mon," stiles begs, pulling his hips closer. Oh, and Theo loves when he begs. Of course he just has to indulge him everytime.

Theo pulls his own cock out of his black slack pants. It's rock hard, as Theo expected. He strokes it a couple of times, and roughly pulls Stiles' hips closer to him.

Theo pushes one dry finger into Stiles' hole, earning a particually loud moan. 

"Fuck, baby," Theo moans, cock leaking with every little sound that fills the room, "still so fucking tight." 

"Theo," Stiles moans, head lolling unto the pillows, eyes squeezed tight, face red. What a sight. Theo picks up Stiles' cock and strokes it in time with his shallow thrusts.

After a few jabs, Theo pulls his finger out, and reaches for the pants he'd hastily pulled off. Stiles watches, propped up on his elbows, as Theo pulls a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. Stiles shoots him a look, and rolls his eyes. Theo smirks, and climbs back on the bed.

Theo leans down and places a kiss on Stiles' lips, before he flips him over so he's on his stomach, causing a little yip of surprise. Theo chuckles.

Theo pulls Stiles hips up, and rubs one hand over his pale ass. "Mm, Theo," Stiles whines impatiently. 

Theo laughs darkly. "So eager," he says, lubing up his fingers. He pushes two fingers all the way in. Stiles groans, and his hands grip the cheap sheets underneath them.

"Ya know," Theo says, voice breathy, "I didn't think that you'd actually come to prom with me."

Stiles lets out a little noise. "Are you actually trying to have a conversation while you have your fingers up my ass?" He asks indignantly.

Theo lets out another laugh, adding another finger. "If you told me six months ago that you'd be my boyfriend, I'd call you crazy."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Stiles says, letting out another groan.

Theo kisses the back of Stiles' neck. "Yeah," he murmurs, voice deep in Stiles' ear. He pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his cock. Stiles curses, and puts his head into the pillows under him.

God, Stiles is still sweaty from dancing. They danced all night. And Stiles is one goofy dancer. It made Theo laugh, and love Stiles even more.

Theo thrusts in shallowly, then bottoms out and thrusts in again, trying to let Stiles' adjust. He goes slow until Stiles pleads, "Theo, faster, come on."

Theo smirks, and pushes in all the way. Stiles moans, as Theo bottoms out and roughly thrusts back in, and he must hit Stiles' prostate because Stiles moans like a fucking bitch in heat.

Theo lets out a breathy groan. Stiles reaches his hand around to his cock and starts stroking it in a frenzy. 

Theo can feel himself leak inside Stiles as he pounds into his ass, making the bed squeak with every thrust. 

"Theo, fuck, I'm gonna-" Stiles cuts himself off with a long, drawn out moan that Theo's sure everyone in the motel can hear, as cums into his own hand.

Theo thrusts in a couple more times, as he feels himself cum. He rides it out, thrusting in and out, as the cum leaks down Stiles' quivering legs.

When Theo finally pulls out, he rubs his hands over Stiles' bruised hips. Stiles lets his torso fall back into the bed, as Theo lays down next to him. Stiles rolls over so they're looking at eachother, and he looks blissed out. Theo smiles, as he strokes his cheek.

"I love you," Theo says softly. Stiles smiles lightly. Theo loves his smile, he doesn't smile nearly enough.

"Really," he murmurs, "you love me? After a month of dating?"

Theo leans in and places a single kiss on Stiles' head. He pulls Stiles' a little closer to him, and says, "I've loved you since I came back to Beacon Hills, baby."

Stiles smiles dopely. "You're ridiculous," he says, with a little laugh.

Theo opens his arms and lets Stiles curl up in them. God, Theo loves it when Stiles curls up in his arms. He wishes they could stay like this forever, cuddling, panting, in a cheap motel room with all their clothes thrown messily on the floor.

Six months ago, Theo thought that they'd never have a chance together. And after all the shit with the dread doctors, he forgot about his crush. But after it was all over, God, Stiles was still there, and still so perfect for him. They were made for eachother. 

Theo couldn't give two shits if Scott approved. Stiles is happy with him, Scott knows that. He can see it. They've just been 'fooling around' for a while but they're gonna end up together, Theo knows. 

Stiles closes his eyes, as Theo turns the lamp off. He kisses Stiles' head again, and whispers, "goodnight."

"Night," Stiles mutters, snuggling further into Theo's chest. Theo stays awake for a little longer, watching Stiles' breathing even out and listening to his light snoring. Theo smiles, and rubs Stiles' head. They'll end up together. They will.


End file.
